Kyuui Kurosaki
Kyuui Kurosaki (黒崎休意 Kurosaki Kyuui) is the oldest daughter of Taiki Kurosaki and Adela Kurosaki, and the oldest grandchild of Ahatake Kurosaki and Nami Haruo. She is the adoptive grandchild of Megami Kurosaki. Personality Kyuui's personality is influenced by the ones of her parents: in Taiki's case, she exhibits a constantly cheerful mood, easy-going and light-hearted. In her mother's case, she can also be silent and broody when a grim situation is at hand, and even fright, as such when she first hears of the Sightjacker.Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki Like Aoi, she can be quite attached to the things she's closed to, like her own family; if they are "taken away", she would've cried and screamed in the same way Aoi did as an infant. Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki Unlike most of her family, she does not enjoy killing, as she values other people's lives along with her own. She is reluctant to use a Zanpakuto that is based on battle, but she seems unwilling to use a simple healing Zanpakuto as well, on the belief that she wishes to protect what is valuable to her when necessary. As she gets older, she becomes more mature. Although she still holds some of her old traits, she is not hesitant to bring her opponents to the edge of death in combat. She is quite teasing towards her family members, especially if they are looking down or depressed. She grows to dislike her Zanpakuto release for the fact that it delivers blunt force truama instead of cutting for damage, as it results in more pain for the target. When having to kill an opponent, she will display open regret and even apologize to her fallen enemy before delivering the final blow. Notably, she is unhesitant of berating other family members for what seem like cruel and ignorant actions.Bleach: Ketsurui: Tragedy of Dawn Under her time with Taiki Kurosaki while having her status as "kidnapped" by the rest of the family, she is somewhat influenced by the man's dark way of thinking. The pacifistic nature she has immediately drops and turns to a defensive rage when she or something she values is threatened.Search for Kyūi Arc: Infiltration Synopsis Taiki Kurosaki Arc *Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki *Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki *A Secret Revealed! The Jinchuu's weapon! Jiriki Hongan Arc *Lust for Power! Tell me your name! *Fury and Tragedy! The Unfinished Rivalry! *Playing with Fire! Injiki vs Kurosaki *The Superpowers Collide! Tora Yamamura vs Kaemon Kurosaki *A Siblings Clash! Midoriko vs Taiki! Seven Projects of Jinchuu Arc *Embodiment of Lust! Lujuria! Yuurei Rebellion Arc *Uproot! Enter Yuurei! *Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise? *Grief: The Ultimate Change of Heart *The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance :*Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword *Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! *The Water Extinguishes Her Fire: Kiri and Kuro *Admiration and Malevolence: Tereya vs Ahatake *Glass vs Fire: Kurosaki Yamamura Rematch! Ketsurui Arc *Bleach: Ketsurui: Tragedy of Dawn *Bleach: Ketsurui: Undisputed Defeat *Bleach: Ketsurui: The Shadow of a Memory *Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide *Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide II, Dawn of the Demon False Utopia Arc *False Utopia: Whispers in the Dark *False Utopia: Lurking Shadows *False Utopia: Warning *False Utopia: Unnerving *False Utopia: War's Beginning *False Utopia: The Rapture's Dream Search for Kyūi Arc *Search for Kyūi Arc: Infiltration Powers and Abilities Out of her family, Kyuui and her sister are considered to be rather unique individuals. The Hollow blood in their bodies keeps them from being full-blooded Shinigami, yet at the same time, they are not fully Arrancar of Vizard, either. Her ability potential as a result exceeds that of her relatives, her reach free to extend beyond that of the Shinigami and Arrancar. Despite being considered Hollow and Shinigami Hybrids, many of the traits they possesses are akin to Arrancar. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having been taught by her father, Kyuui is highly proficient in the use of her Zanpakutō. Her style focuses on mostly countering the opponent's offensive moves, adding her own offensive attacks when she finds it necessary. Her skill level matches that of her sister, mostly due to the fact that they often trained together. Though most of it is unseen, Kyuui was able to hold her own against several gunmen at once during the attack on Juushin's rebel base.Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! Alongside Aoi, she was able to hold her own against Senmei, one of Hiraishin's bodies.Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide In her recent fight against Taiki, Kyuui was capable of fighting on even ground with her father in terms of swordsmanship.False Utopia: The Rapture's Dream High Intellect: Kyuui herself boasts that since she is the daughter of who would be considered a genius out of the family, she possesses his potential intelligence. This was demonstrated when she accurately deduced the marks on Ahatake's face after his confrontation with Taiki Kurosaki to be from a punch.Grief: The Ultimate Change of Heart Bala: In the battle against the old King's soldiers, Kyuui skillfully utilized Bala in order to take out multiple troops at once. She is capable of firing it in rapid succession from the blade of her sword. Unlike most Bala, they seem to be non-lethal, only possessing enough force to knock the soldiers unconscious.The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance Enhanced Strength: While the full extent of it is unknown, Kyuui possesses an above-average degree of physical strength, able to fend off Taiki's own briefly in a sparring match.Bleach: Ketsurui: The Shadow of a Memory Zanpakuto Kanjou (感情, Emotion): Kyuui's Zanpakutō's sealed form takes the appearance of the common katana, with a black hilt and a circular guard. Trivia References Category:Generation I